waiting for you
by Namika Ayugai
Summary: 'aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi hinata,aku berjanji.'/"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." /'Aku akan menunggumu hingga hari kelulusan kita. Jika pada saat itu kau tetap bersama dan memilihnya, aku baru akan mencoba melupakan cinta ini.'


**Sasuke POV**

Dia terlihat murung hari ini. Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu dia terlihat lebih banyak diam. Biasanya dia yang selalu membuka pembicaraan diantara kami. Entah dengan kalimat lelucon atau sebuah pertanyaan meski pertanyaan konyol sekalipun. Sekarang yang ia lakukan hanya melamun Raganya memang berada disisiku tapi tidak dengan hati dan pikirannya. Sulit bagiku menebak jalan pikirannya. Dia selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkanku. Jalan pikirannya benar-benar unik,benar-benar berbeda dari banyak gadis yang ku kenal selama ini. Tapi saat ini kurasa aku tau yang menjadi beban pikirannya. Lelaki itu. Pasti pernyataan yang lelaki itu lontarkan beberapa hari lalu penyebab semua ini. Lelaki yang sedari dulu disukainya,lelaki yang menjadi cinta pertamanya,lelaki yang ku anggap lelaki brengsek karena telah membuat gadisku menangis.

Tapi lelaki inilah yang secara tidak langsung mengalahkanku. Ternyata lelaki inilah yang selama ini ada dihati himeku. Bukan aku,ya ternyata bukan diriku. Rasa sesak itu menerpaku lagi. Ini pertama kali kurasakan ketika melihat dia menangis,bukan menangis untukku melainkan karena lelaki itu. Lucu memang jika sebelumnya aku mengira akulah lelaki pertama dihidupnya,yang pertama dihatinya. Tapi dugaanku salah,ia tidak menceritakannya karena mereka memang hanya teman. Teman yang saling menyukai. Dia pernah menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang pernah bersamanya selama ini selain aku. Ternyata yang dia maksud adalah disampingnya,bukan dihatinya,karena sampai kapanpun aku adalah yang kedua,cinta pertamanya tetap lah lelaki itu. Lelaki yang telah membuatnya menangis didepanku.

Bingung,itulah perasaanku saat ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia kembali tersenyum. Senyumnya yang ternyata menenangkanku,senyum polosnya yang ku suka. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi senyumannya itu,meski pada akhirnya senyum itu bukanlah untukku.

Tapi….

Apakah aku rela jika pada akhirnya ia lebih memilih lelaki itu dibanding diriku. Oh Kami-sama,,kumohon jangan biarkan dia pergi dariku. Gadis ini secara perlahan telah menyusup dihatiku,gadis yang selama ini tak kusadari eksistensinya terhadapku. Dan jika dia pergi-walaupun demi kebahagiaannya-aku tak yakin aku akan melepaskannya. Dan jika aku diijinkan egois aku akan menahannya disisiku dan mengganti semua cinta yang tertuju pada lelaki itu menjadi padaku. Hanya padaku.

'_apa kau menyesal ?'_

Aku tidak berani menyuarakan pikiranku itu. Aku takut dia menjawab ya. Dan hancur sudah semuanya. Aku sebenarnya tak suka berada diantara hubungan mereka. Tapi aku tak dapat memungkiri bahwa aku,Uchiha Sasuke tak ingin melepaskannya. Dia milikku dan akan selalu memang egois dan itulah yg kulakukan agar dia tetap disisiku. Aku akan membuatnya hanya melihatku.

''Hah,,Gomen Sasuke-kun padahal kau menyempatkan diri m..mengajakku kencan,tapi yang kulakukan hanya melamun. Go..Gomen." ucapnya lirih.

''Hn…lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang..hinata ?''nama yang indah bukan. Dialah yang membuat hariku penuh tawa. Dan aku menyadarinya tepat disaat aku tau dia memiliki perasaan terhadap lelaki lain. Sial..

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan Sasuke-kun ?"dia balik bertanya padaku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau…apa kau me..menyesal bersamaku ? Aku tak memaksa jika kau tak ingin,tapi…."aku ragu meneruskan kalimatku. Sungguh sulit rasanya mengeluarkannya,seperti ada penyumbat ditenggorokanku.

"Tidak… Aku tidak menyesal. Kau..tidak..membuatku menyesal sasu-kun."dia hanya menunduk seperti memang tak berniat menatapku. Dan itu membuatku sedih,sekarang aku berharap dia menatapku dan memberiku tatapan meyakinkan dari kebenaran kata-katanya. Tapi dia tetap kukuh menunduk,menyembunyikan wajah serta matanya dariku.

Hinata terlihat gelisah sepertinya dia menyadari tatapanku padanya.

''Maaf…"katanya pelan. "maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir,aku..aku,..hanya..hanya…."

"Hn…tak apa. Aku senang bisa menjadi sandaranmu. Aku kan pacarmu."aku memotong kalimatnya dan mengingatkannya tentang status kami yang kuyakin dia tak lupa.

Tak disangka ia merona mendengarnya. Sepertinya masih ada harapan bagiku memenangkan hatinya.

"Jadi…?''

"Aku akan tetap bersama sasu-kun. Karena …. Memang seharusnya begitukan." Dia memyunggingkan senyum yang dimataku terlihat terpaksa. Mungkin karena aku sadar jika dia masih resah dan ragu dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Senyumnya tak setulus biasa,masih ada bayang getir disana dan aku tau itu, dia bukanlah gadis yang pandai berbohong.

"Hn…Tentu saja… Arigatou.."kataku lirih.

'_aku tak akan menyakitimu lagi hinata,aku berjanji.'_

**Hinata POV**

Hatiku masih saja terasa sesak jika mengingatnya. Dia lelaki yang selama ini kupikirkan,yang menghias mimpiku,dia lelaki pertama yang membuatku mengerti apa itu cinta dan cemburu. Dan sekarang ia juga orang pertama yang menorehkan luka dihatiku yang mencintainya,mengajarkanku arti rasa sakit. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku memanggil sasuke saat dia pergi dariku,memeluk sasuke yang bingung melihatku menangis pilu. Aku sadar aku pasti akan menyakiti sasuke nantinya tapi aku butuh sasuke saat itu. Hanya dia yang terlintas dipikiranku saat itu. Dan aku menyesali keputusanku. Sasuke terluka dan itu karena aku. Dia kekasihku,kekasih mana yang tak terluka saat kekasihnya menangisi kepergian lelaki lain ?

Sekarang aku hanya bisa merenung sedih sendiri didalam kamarku. Merenungi setiap kata yang kukatakan tadi sore pada sasuke. Aku tau dia khawatir oleh sebab itu aku meyakinkannya aku tetap bersamanya. Apakah kata-kataku itu bohong ? Tidak. Aku memang akan melakukan apa yang telah kuucapkan. Tapi hati ini sesak jika mengingat pria lain, Gaara.

'_Kenapa baru sekarang ? Kenapa Gaara ? Kenapa tak dari dulu kau mengatakannya. Semuanya tak akan sesulit ini jika kau jujur dari awal. Mengapa baru setelah aku dengannya ?'_

Aku ingin marah tapi pada siapa. Yang paling salah mungkin diriku sendiri,karena selalu berusaha menutup semua perasaanku pada Gaara. Aku menolak semua gagasan teman-teman yang bilang Gaara menyukaiku. Tentu saja,mana mungkin aku percaya jika tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Entah membenarkan atau menolak apapun itu. Dia hanya diam dan mengacuhkanku. Dan setelah aku mencoba cinta lain dengan Sasuke dia datang dan membenarkan semuanya. Datang dengan sejumlah badai besar yang menimpaku. Aku hancur sekarang. Tak pernah aku merasakan kelelahan seperti ini sebelumnya. Semakin ku ingat semakin sakit. Semakin kulupakan akan semakin besar badai menimpaku nantinya. Dan semakin aku mencoba melepaskan 1 diantara keduanya semakin aku tak ingin melepasnya.

**FlashBack**

"Mo..moshi-moshi …"ucapku gugup dan terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Gaara menelponku.

"Hinata ?''

"Y..ya..?"

"Bisa aku ketaman sekarang. Aku menunggumu."itu bukan kalimat permintaan melainkan perintah darinya. Selalu seenaknya padaku.

Aku melirik jam dinding sejenak lalu berkata "Eh? Ha..haruskah sekarang ?":

"Ya,kutunggu."

"Ta..tapi…"belum selesai aku berbicara bunyi menyebalkan itu terdengar.

Tut..Tut..Tut…

Ugh. Dia mematikan telponnya. Dasar seenaknya. Tapi ini tak urung membuat jantungku bedegup kencang. Sudah lama aku tak berbicara dengan gaara. Aku merindukannya. Sudah 1 thn belakangan terjadi perang dingin diantara kami entah apa pemicunya. Aku lupa atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu. Aku telah lama mengenalnya tapi baru setelah menginjak senior high school dekat dan menyukainya. Bodohnya aku adalah tak bisa menyembunyikan apapun emosiku pada siapapun. Apa mungkin ia tahu tentang perasaanku dan memutuskan menghindariku daripada membuatku malu dengan kalimat penolakan yang biasa ia gunakan menolak gadis-gadis itu ?

'_Aargh..'_

Apa mungkin ia akan mengucapakan selamat karena aku sudah punya pacar ? Atau ia akan meledekku habis-habisan ? Atau dia mau curhat-karena tak ada yang lain yang mau mendengarnya-tentang gadis yang dia atau jangan-jangan gadis yang sedang dekat dengannya dan dia menyukainya. Oh Tidakkkkk. Rasa kesal mulai menjalari hatiku.

'_Pasti tentang gadis-gadis itu lagi. Tapi mengapa aku kesal ?'_

Karena terlalu asyik dengan pikiranku sendiri aku jadi terlonjak saat sebuah suara memanggilku. Meski pada kenyataannya hanya sebuah panggilan lirih.

"Hinata…."

Dia disana berdiri membelakangiku,menghadap air mancur taman. Awalnya kukira ia memanggilku tapi ternyata tidak. Dia menyebut namaku tanpa tahu aku berada tak jauh dibelakangnya. Jantungku yang sejak awal berdegup kencang kini semakin menderu didalam rongga dada._ 'Perasaan apa ini'_. Kukira aku sudah sejak lama bisa melupakannya dan kembali bersikap normal seperti sebelumnya. Tapi aku salah. Perasaan itu masih ada dan terlalu sulit untuk ditekan terutama sekarang setelah sekian lama aku memendam dan menahannya. Ternyata tak semudah itu melupakan dia, cinta pertamaku. Entah karena perasaanku padanya atau memang karena suasana sore ini memang romantic-dengan cahaya kuning matahari sore dan angin sepoi yang menerbangkan dedaunan diantara kami-menambah kesan indah pada dirinya yang berdiri membelakangiku. Menampilkan punggung tegap yang membuatku jatuh hati, punggung yang dulu melindungi dan selalu bersamaku. Punggung yang kini sangat jauh dan sulit ku gapai meski berada didepan mataku. Aku berusaha menahan semua gejolak dihatiku ketika menatap punggung itu. Seperti gerak slow motion punggung itu bergerak dan menampakkan wajah pemiliknya. Mata jade yang menatap teduh. Mata itu yang dulu selalu menemani hariku,mata yang menampilkan kilatan jenaka dan pesona dalam satu waktu. Tanpa sadar aku terus memandangnya, waktu seakan berhenti. Aku kembali terperangkap dalam pesona mata itu. Tapi sekarang tak ada kilatan kejahilan di mata itu seperti dulu. Hanya ada kilatan sedih, sendu yang terpancar.

'_Apa yang terjadi ?'_

"Hinata….." aku terhenyak ketika namaku kembali diucapkannya bahkan dengan suara lembut sekalipun telah membuatku sadar telah melamun dan menatap intens dirinya. Dulu jika aku tertangkap basah sedang menatapnya itu pasti akan menjadi awal mimpi buruk bagiku. Tapi sekarang ia hanya tersenyum miris kearahku. Entah karena sore ini semakin sendu atau memang ia menatapku sendu ? Entahlah. Tak pernah sekalipun ia memandangku demikian. Apa sebegitu parahkah sakit hatinya sekarang ? Apa segitu cintakah ia pada perempuan ini ? Dan dia pikir aku mau mendengar curahan hatinya ? Begitu ? Demi Tuhan aku tak mau, belum kah cukup aku menahan semua cerita mantan-mantanya itu. Andai dia tahu perasaanku.

"Hinata ?'' panggilnya lagi. Sepertinya ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi diwajahku.

"Ya. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari ?'' jawabku ketus. Sedikit banyak aku sebal dia tak pernah memandangku lebih dari seorang T-E-M-A-N. "Dan kenapa dengan mukamu itu ? Patah hati,eh ?"

"Seperti itulah. Rasanya sangat sakit. Disini." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk dadanya.

"Huh ? Siapa kali ini ?" aku terkejut. Gaara menyadari perubahan raut mukaku, sepertinya ia tahu aku bakalan kaget dan itu membuatnya tersenyum. "Huh.. jangan tertawakan aku Gaara. Jadi siapa perempuan ini, dia sepertinya… mencampakkanmu. Hebat ya."aku tersenyum mengejek kearahnya. Disituasi normal itu akan menyulut perang tapi sekarang ia hanya tersenyum sayang kearahku.

Tunggu dulu….

Apa kubilang tadi ? Sayang ?

Aku salting karena pikiranku sendiri. Betapa bodohnya.

"Se..sebenarnya a..ada..a..apa ? K..kau ingin curhatkan ? Cepatlah,,aku tak punya banyak w..waktu tahu.''

"Kenapa ? Kau ada janji dengannya,eh ? jawabnya sinis.

'_Sasuke'_

"Tidak. Kenapa ? Dia tak akan cemburu kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan, jadi cepatlah."kataku bosan.

"Benarkah ?" seringai menawan menghias wajahya.

"Tentu saja."

"Kenapa ?"

'_Kenapa katanya. Ada apa sih dengannya. Bikin kesal saja.'_

"Ck,kau ini maunya apa sih,memangnya kenapa dia harus marah kalau aku bertemu dengan temanku ? Aku saja tidak apa-apa kenapa kau yang sewot sih."ujarku sewot. Aku benar-benar kesal,apa dia memanggilku hanya untuk ini dan mengulur waktu seperti ini ? Huh… Menyebalkan.

"Hee.."dia tertawa hambar. Dan melanjutkan "Hanya teman ya."

_**Deg**_

'_Apa maksudnya ?'_

"Kalau **temanmu** ini coba merebutmu darinya apa dia masih tetap tenang ? Apa dia seyakin itu padamu ?"tanyanya polos.

"A..aku tak tahu. Aku…tak mengerti bagaimana dia. Kami baru sebulan bersama dan itu belum cukup bagiku mengenal dirinya seperti aku mengenalmu." Entah apa yang mendorongku berkata seperti itu padanya.

"Hahahahahahaha, kasian sekali kau, sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu padanya-si sasukemu itu,eh ?"

"Huh.. Diam Baka. Jangan menertawakanku. Aku menyukainya walau tak sebesar aku menyukai…" tiba-tiba aku tersadar. Aku hampir saja menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Bodoh. Kau bodoh Hinata.

"Menyukai ?"

"Anu..eto..e..seseorang. Itu..bukan urusanmu." jawabku gugup sembari menunduk. Aku malu.

"Yang kau sukai adalah urusanku,hime."

_**Deg**_

Aku mendongak dan menemukannya sedang menatapku. Tatapan itu lagi. Apa dia sedang mempermainkanku. Matanya seolah menyiratkan perasaan cintanya padaku. Tapi apa itu benar. Sudah sejak lama aku mengubur harapanku akan perasaannya padaku. Dengan mendengar nama wanita-wanita yang kencan dengannya telah menutup kemungkinanku sebagai gadis pilihannya. Lalu apa arti tatapannya sekarang.

"Cih,, jangan sok peduli padaku, menegurpun kau tak mau, masih mau bilang itu urusanmu ? Menggelikan. Sejak kapan aku mengijinkanmu ikut campur." kataku sinis.

"Maaf Hime." Dia mendekat dan menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Aku terbelalak. Tak menyangka akan tindakannya. Aku berontak tapi Gaara tak melepaskanku malah semakin menenggelamkanku dalam dekapannya. Aku mengalah menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya dan menghirup aroma khas dirinya yang selama ini menenangkan sekaligus meresahkanku. Aku hanya diam, mencoba menikmati dan mencerna semua yang terjadi sekarang.

"Maafkan aku. Aku..Pada awalnya aku hanya bercanda." Dia melanjutkan pengakuannya. "Tak menyangka semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kau pasti telah mendengar semuanya dari Tayuya dan Temari,bukan ?''

Aku hanya diam mendengarkan. Tak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku ingat ketika Temari-chan bilang kalau Gaara hanya bercanda dan ingin tahu seberapa aku peduli jika dia tidak menghiraukanku. Tapi yang membuatku patah arang bukanlah itu. Tak dihiraukan sudah sering aku dapatkan darinya jika dia sedang dekat dengan wanita. Tapi kata-katanya waktu itu yang membuatku sungguh kecewa. Sebegitu tak berharganya kah aku-walaupun hanya sebagai teman-hingga ia bisa memberikan aku kepada teman lelakinya yang lain jika dia sudah tak membutuhkanku lagi. Belum cukupkah baginya tak menghiraukanku dan membuatku malu karena ternyata aku telah sangat bergantung padanya.

"Hinata ? Maafkan aku. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang mudah bagiku mengabaikanmu. Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa kau peduli padaku. Aku lumayan senang ketika kau panic aku mengabaikanmu. Tapi sepertinya egomu dan egoku tak jauh berbeda. Kau malah membalasku dan itu ku anggap lucu. Aku menunggumu menyerah dan memulai berbicara padaku,seminggu,2minggu,sebulan dan hingga setahun kau tetap kekeh pada pendirianmu. Kau cewek pertama yang tak peduli dan tak sadar aku tengah memandangmu. Menunggumu dengan sabar agar kau berpaling dan melihatku. Hanya aku. Kau milikku. Itulah anggapanku. Semua berubah ketika aku mendengarnya. Kau sudah tak sendiri lagi. Ada lelaki yang telah membuatmu berpaling dariku,sepenuhnya tak menyadari cintaku. Dan sekarang begini lah aku, memeluk seseorang yang kucintai, dekat namun tak dapat ku gapai. Semakin aku mendekat semakin jauh pula jarak ini ku sadari terentang."

Monolognya terhenti. Terasa pelukannya yang mengerat ditubuhku. Apapun keputusan ku sekarang akan ada pihak yang tersakiti, entah Sasuke, Gaara bahkan diriku sendiri.

"Gaara.. Kau demam eh ?" aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Alhasil pertanyaan bodoh itulah yang terlontar.

"Kau pasti tahu-pasti sangat tahu-kalau aku serius. Aku mencintaimu hinata."

_**Deg**_

"…."

Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi tetap menggenggam erat tanganku. Tenggorokanku sakit akibat tangisan yang kucoba tahan. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah didepannya.

"Ini kah yang ingin kau katakan ?"

"Hn. Aku terlambat,benarkan ?" aku menengadah menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata." Dia menatapku intens. Terlihat kilatan serius dimatanya. Inikah akhir penantianku. Cintaku yang terbalas namun tetap tak sanggup kugapai. Mataku terasa panas. Aliran bening mengalir dari sana.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa sekarang ?" pandanganku kabur sekarang tertutup air mata yang semakin deras keluar. Tangisan apa ini, bahagia kah,marah kah atau sedih kah.

"Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat dan…."

Aku segera memotong perkataannya "Dan kau anggap sekarang tepat ?" ada sedikit emosi yang menyelinap dibalik kata-kata lirihku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin dirimu, bukan sebagai teman, tapi kekasih seharusnya aku lah orangnya,bukan dia ? Kenapa kau tak menungguku ?"

"Jadi sekarang aku yang salah ? Tak tahukah kau berapa lama aku menunggumu ? Tak tahukah kau seberapa ingin aku mendengar ini, pengakuan cinta darimu ? Tapi apa yang kudapat. Kau pergi dan tak berpaling padaku. Salahkah aku mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri. Salahkah jika itu ternyata ku dapat dari Sasuke ?"

"Maaf. Aku tak menyalahkanmu. Mungkin memang aku lah yang terlalu pengecut sampai akhirnya hanya menyakitimu seperti sekarang. Aku tahu perasaanmu sama sepertiku." Gaara tersenyum miris mendengar kebenaran kata-katanya sendiri.

Aku tak mengeri mengapa aku tak melontarkan kata-kata kesal yang ada di benakku. Yang kulakukan sekarang hanya diam menatap tajam kearahnya. Aku merasakan sakit yang begitu sangat tepat dijantungku. Inikah rasanya patah hati. Seharusnya aku sudah siap tapi ternyata perasaanku masih serapuh dulu. Aku tak kuat menanggung rasa sakit ini. Ini terlalu menyiksaku. Aku hanya bias menangis,isakanku semakin deras seiring waktu yang berjalan.

"Kau berniat menghancurkanku eh ? Itukan yang kau inginkan.."kataku sarkastik.

"Demi Tuhan tidak hinata, dengarkan aku…"

"Kau yang dengarkan aku, kau tau tapi tetap diam. Itukah caramu mencintai seseorang ? Menyakitinya lalu menyatakan cinta ? Kau anggap aku apa Gaara ? Aku.. aku mencintaimu, ini terlalu sakit untuk kutanggung sendiri, kau hanya menambah luka, setidaknya kau pikirkan aku sedikit saja sebelum kau mengacuhkanku. Kau tak tahu seberapa cemburunya aku dengan gadis-gadis itu. Sekarang setelah aku berusaha melupakan semuanya kau hadir membawa semua cinta didepanku. Apakah kau pikir ini akan mudah bagiku ? Sasuke,,_**aku kekasihnya**_. Mengapa sekarang ? Meski aku tak memiliki perasaan sebesar perasaanku padamu, aku tak mungkin melepaskanya." Aku terengsah. Lelah karena emosi dan tangisku.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kau terlalu baik untuk menyakiti seseorang secara sengaja. Kau tak mungkin melakukannya. Oleh sebab itu aku hanya berniat mengatakannya. Aku tak ingin lebih menyesal dari ini,Hinata. Menyesal terlambat memilikimu, kau,hanya kau."

Aku hanya dapat menangis, tak ada suara yang mampu kukeluarkan. Seakan ada peyumbat besar didalamnya. Gaara kembali memelukku. Mencoba menenangkanku meski tak ada sedikitpun pengaruhnya padaku sekarang. Dia mengecup keningku sekilas dan berkata

"Maafkan aku. Jaga dirimu. Semoga kau bahagia denganya. Ku harap aku tak menjadi penghalang diantara hubungan kalian. Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu. Aku pergi, Hinata." Dia melepaskanku. Aku terdiam terpaku menatapnya. "Aishiteru,Hinata." Itu kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum dia beranjak semakin jauh dariku. Punggungnya yang tadi mempesonaku kini menyanyat setiap inci hatiku. Membuat semua luka itu menganga kembali. Aku terduduk ditempat aku berdiri. Kakiku lemas, tanganku seolah bergerak tanpa perintah otak. Hanya dia yang terlintas dipikiranku. Tanpaku sadari aku menghubungi seseorang…..

Sasuke…

**End Flashback**

**Gaara POV**

Aku meninggalkannya menangis tersedu di taman. Sungguh sakit mendengar tangisannya. Mengapa dihari yang begitu indah ini aku harus membuatnya menangis. Jika dilain waktu pemandangan sore seperti ini pasti membuatnya kagum dan tersenyum. Tapi sekarang hanya air mata yang ada. Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku menjauhinya. Aku tahu jika aku berada disana lebih lama lagi aku tak mungkin bertahan. Tekadku untuk tak memaksanya memilihku pasti goyah. Dan itu hanya akan mengundang lebih banyak tangis darinya. Dan aku tak ingin itu. Yang kumau adalah senyumnya. Meski sekarang senyum itu tak untukku sepenuhnya.

Sasuke. Nama itu selalu memberiku rasa sakit jika mengingatnya. Hinata telah menjadi kekasih orang itu. Meski aku menginginkannya menjadi milikku, ini tak akan mudah. Selain Sasuke yang pasti tak akan melepaskan kekasihnya untukku, ini juga akan sulit karena Hinata sendiri. Dia tak mungkin menyakiti Sasuku, dia akan melindungi hati Sasuke meski mengorbankan hatinya dan hatiku juga. _'Ini masalah kita jangan libatkan orang lain'_, itulah yang pasti ia katakan.

Perlahan air mata turun dipipiku. Ini yang sedari tadi kutahan didepan Hinata. Akan sangat memalukan bagi seorang Sabaku jika menangis didepan orang lain,terutama gadisnya. Oh Kami Sama, mengapa aku masih memikirkan harga diriku justru disaat harga diriku sendirilah yang menghancurkan cintaku ?

'_Aku akan menunggumu hingga hari kelulusan kita. Jika pada saat itu kau tetap bersama dan memilihnya, aku baru akan mencoba melupakan cinta ini.'_

Aku terus melangkah menjauhinya. Setiap langkah yang membawaku jauh darinya menorehkan bekas tersendiri bagiku.

Aku akan menunggumu, Hime.

**The End**


End file.
